Surprise
by TheKillerIsMe
Summary: What happens when Captain Sparrow meets the woman who can keep him on his toes? And what happens when he lets his guard down?
1. Sarcasm

A/N: This is my first try at fan fiction. Please review and criticize. Even if it's brutal. Actually that tends to be the best usually. Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Think about it. If I owned PotC I would not be here. I don't own any of it. -sigh- I need to win the lottery  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow walked down the main street of Tortuga glancing at the drunken pirates and make-up layered faces of selling themselves whores. Swaying slightly from side to side he entered a bar in search of rum.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"What?" Jack stopped and stumbled slightly as he turned to face the short, plump, graying man called Gibbs.  
  
"When do we set sail for Port Royal?"  
  
"Ay." He scratched his bearded chin in thought. "Have the Pearl ready to sail by mornin'." Jack nodded his head to Gibbs.  
  
"Ay captain shall be done." He turned and walked to a corner table to sit with others of the crew.  
  
Jack walked up to the bar and slapped his hand on the wooden top. "Rum!" He looked at the female bartender and the corners of his mouth tilted slightly upwards as he watched her backside retreat.  
  
Sia walked back to the bar setting down the rum in front of the man who was still smirking up at her. I'm so sick of dealin' with drunken men. She stood and looked at him her green eyes piercing into his.  
  
"Enjoying the view ay?" Jack grinned in that cocky way of his at the thin black haired girl who was staring at him. His eyes scanned over her body noticing that she had muscle and could probably injure several of his crew. He also noticed that she was ravishingly attracting to him.  
  
Sia laughed aloud and rolled her  
  
"What's so fun'y?" Jack's face twisted into a bewildered state. He didn't appreciate the fact that the girl was laughing at him  
  
Sia sneered at him. "There's not a view to enjoy. I want ye to pay fer the drink." She enjoyed watching the cocky grin turned around. She ran a hand through her onyx and hair and toke the money from his hand. Slightly brushing her fingernails against his palm she winked sarcastically as she turned around. Just for good measure.  
  
Jack glared at the girl as she walked away. His dark eyes clouded with fury and his mouth was set in a firm line. No woman insulted Captain Jack Sparrow and got away with it. Jack stood up quick and swaggered a bit as he headed to the exit.  
  
Leaving the bar he walked through Tortuga and headed to the docks. His mind was still on the pretty raven headed woman.  
  
"She shouldn't have insulted me." Jack said out loud to nobody. "Now she's going to get what she deserves."  
  
After and hour or so Jack headed back to Tortuga and found the bar he had been in before. He sat outside waiting for the opportune moment that the girl would walk through that door.  
  
When she did stroll out Jack didn't get up he just watched her walk away. "Bloody 'ell must go after 'er." Jack clumsily stumbled backward as he stood. Once he regained his balance he strode off purposefully after her. As she left the busy part of Tortuga and headed toward homes Jack quietly followed her ducking behind something whenever he thought she would see him.  
  
The wooden steps creaked under Sia's feet as she reached the top one she pulled out a key from the folds of her dress. Stopping suddenly right before inserting the key into the lock, a grin spread across her face.  
  
"By the way Sparrow," She emphasized the name as though it was repulsive to her"I'm well aware of you behind me."  
  
She opened the door as she heard a noise coming from his direction  
  
Jack stood and ran up behind her about to grab the woman. "That's Capta- ."He was cut off as a large figure appeared from the door. 


	2. Bloody Pirates!

A/N: one review. Yay. I greatly appreciate it  
  
"Oh, Jack! Meet Rick." Sia smirked as she knew that Jack was surprised to see another man appear. But the smirk quickly faded as Rick wrapped a strong hand firmly around her wrist.  
  
"Inside now!" He yanked her hard causing her to stumble in and barely maintain her balance. "And who t'e hell are ye?" His eyes filled with anger at the sight of another man near Sia.  
  
Jack swaggered a few steps closer to the door and attempted to straighten his drunken body. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow?" He gave the man a sly grin while darting a quick glare at Sia that contained anger and…a bit of worry? "And tha's not a very nice way ta treat yer…?" He let his hands imply that he didn't know how together they really were.   
  
Rick looked down at Jack with a scowl. "Well Captain," He said with a seething tone, "That would be fiancée." Sia snorted in the background Rick turned fast. "Shut up woman!" He raised his hand to hit her but it was grabbed in mid-swing.   
  
"Again. Tha's not very nice." Jack wagged one of his fingers at him. AS he did this something in his mind triggered. 'Fiancée?' He noticed the resemblance they bared but soon that was shaken out of his head as he felt a blow.  
  
"Ay! Mind your business." Rick wrathfully swung at Jack pushing him out the door. Amazingly Jack didn't hit the ground.  
  
The door was slammed in Jacks face and he glared at it for several moments. In his mind he felt that he had to help the bonny lass because something seemed rather suspicious to him. Jack sauntered over to the docks which were not to far away from the homes. 'Help the bonny lass.' But wasn't his plan all along to get revenge on her?   
  
"Well I got a help 'er." Jack remarked aloud to nobody. His voice quieted. "I don kno' why. But I gotta." He stood and waltzed back over to the houses.   
  
"Now which one was it?" He stood and scratched his head looking at all the houses. His face was contemplative as he tried to remember which house it was. Jack heard a woman scream and saw a light on threw the window of the building to his right. His eyes widened and his head snapped up. Throwing his hands in the air he proclaimed loudly "Tha's the one!" His stride quickened and he headed around to the back of the house.  
  
Sia screamed as a vase came flew at her head. The one of the many disadvantages, to living in Tortuga she thought, people are used to the screams. She ran into the kitchen and tried to dodge Rick by running to the opposite side of the table. He moved to his left. Sia to her right. He stopped. Sia stopped. A menacingly grin crossed his face. Sia gulped.   
  
Like a flash the table was lying on its side on the floor and Sia was backing up into a corner. Rick's emerald eyes bore into Sia's emerald eyes. She felt the cold wall against her back and the harshness of his body crushing her. He didn't bother with kisses. He never even took off her shirt. He just lifted her skirt and soon she was painfully invaded.  
  
Sia sat in her room. Chin rested on her knees as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "No!" She told herself forcefully. No matter how irate he made her. No matter how much he hurt her. She would not cry over him. She stood slowly as she grimaced. Walking to her bed she bent over pulling out a bag. She shoved as much as she could into it. Her diary, another skirt and shirt, and as much money as she had.  
  
She looked in the mirror above her dresser as she quickly brushed her long ebony hair. She wore a black skirt that went well below the knees and she had on her old worn black boots. A loose white blouse covered her but fell slightly off one shoulder. She wore a chain with a small silver locket and two loop earrings in each ear. Dark eyeliner was the only make-up on her face and as she looked at herself. Her finger lightly brushed across and inch long scar on her left jaw. That had been the first time. She looked down and picked up her dagger placing it in her left boot.   
  
Standing straight Sia picked up her bag and quietly opened the window. Luckily her window was on the bottom floor. As slid out she sat on the ground thinking how she would get out of this wretched town.  
  
"Ello' luv." Sia nearly screamed as she turned around. Jack sat there with a bottle of rum and he grinned at her drunkenly.   
  
Sia glared at him irately. "Bloody pirates!" She hissed at him.  
  
"Where to now luv?" Jack watched her amusedly a grin playing on his lips.  
  
A/N: Where to now indeed? We shall see. Alright scalawags we move on to the next chapter... 


	3. That One

Disclaimer: I can only wish. But I don't own a thing  
  
A/N: During journalism today we watched Don Juan De Marco (sp?) Me and I think every other girl in that class was quite interested in the movie. I got so turned on during that class. Johnny Depp. Yummy!  
  
Sia swung her fist at Jack's head but he moved away with her hand skimming the back of his head.  
  
"Tha's not very nice, lass." He frowned and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up!" Sia whispered angrily as she clamped a hand over his mouth. Rick was inside whistling and she knew he might suspect something soon. As she sat staring straight ahead she was thinking about what she was going to do and where she was going to go.  
  
After a moment or two of watching her worried face Jack put his hands on his knees and pulled himself up. "C'mon luv. Not safe t'e stay 'ere. He held out a hand and she stared at him.  
  
"Why are you suddenly being nice to me? Earlier I thought you were trying to kill me." She gazed up at him and his weathered hand harshly.  
  
"Let's just put that little incident behind us. I think y'e need my help cause when he finds out yer gone he's gunna come after ye." Jack smirked down at her trying to gauge her reaction to his statement. Though he thought to himself a while ago he had wanted his revenge on her. But a new feeling towards the girl was overcoming his wounded ego.  
  
Sia rolled her eyes and toke his callused hand and pulled herself up. "What makes you think I need your help?" She looked up at him grudgingly and turned heel to the docks.  
  
"Where are ye goin to go lass?" Jack followed her keeping his distance. "If ye stay in Tortuga he'll eventually find yes.  
  
"I'll hide on board a ship. Be a stowaway. By the time they discover me they'll already be at sea." Sia turned and looked at him determinedly. She knew what she had just said sounded naïve. But what other choice did she have really? Trust Jack Sparrow?  
  
"In the unlikely event that you make it on the ship without being seen by the crew members guarding the ship," He stopped speaking and toke a step towards her. "Do ye really think they'll be any more just than Rick when they find ye?" He looked at her knowingly as he tried to reason with her.  
  
"We'll just have to see then won't we?" She glared irritatedly at him and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and shifter his weight onto his other foot. "Which one?"  
  
Sia quickly scanned the docks and her emerald orbs fell upon black sails. "That one." She smiled profoundly at her decision and at him. iSparrow couldn't stop her from doing this./i  
  
Jack follower her finger to where it pointed and his eyes fell upon his ship. "That one." He said quietly. "Luv, tha's the Black Pearl." He stared at her as curiosity at her decision spiked his interest.  
  
Sia glanced at him, "I know."  
  
Jack looked at his boots then back up at her. "Suit yourself then." He walked over to stand next to her. Apparently she doesn't know much about the Pearl otherwise she'd have known that was his ship he thought. Yeah it hurt his ego a bit. But if it meant she'd be on i his/i ship he'd keep quite for now.  
  
"Well Sparrow I guess I will be on my way now." Sia threw him a quick smirk and turned to head up the dock towards the Black Pearl.  
  
"Captain luv." Jack stood watching her backside as she headed towards the ship. It was mighty fine as well as the rest of her. As the wind blew her ebony hair Jack just stared his jaw a little slack. But what really disturbed Jack is that Sia walked right onto the ship without a problem.  
  
"Well now I ha'v to be rid of me crew tha's supposed to be watching me ship." Jack shook his head.  
  
A/n: I really couldn't come up with a cliff hanger for this chapter.oh well. 


	4. The ship

A/N: Yeah it toke me a while to get this up. Sorry.  
  
Sia stepped on to the ship as she glanced around carefully. Her eyes fell upon the back of a crew member and she swiftly ducked and moved low until she found the stairs that led to the lower deck of the ship.  
  
Quietly as possible she stepped down the stairs as she kept a watchful eye above her. When her foot hit the floorboard she turned and headed down the hall. It was dark so she kept one hand on the wall to balance and guide her way through the hall.  
  
Sia felt a change in the wall as her finger hit the crack between the wall and the door. As the door opened Sia was hit with a pungent smell and she cringed back. The moonlight flowed freely in the room through a circular window in the side of the ship. Shadows of outside waves and town lights danced across the walls as she moved forward. There were cabinets on the far side of the wall. Stacked on the wooden cabinets were filthy dishes. The galley. On the other side of the room was a long wooden table. Several empty glass bottles that had probably been filled with rum lay on top of the table, accompanied by a deck of cards that were scattered across it. All of the wood in the room was made of mahogany.  
  
Sia slid behind one of the cabinets. Convenient as possible there was a corner that she managed to wedge her small frame into. She knew that some crew member would find her. She only hoped that they didn't find her until they were already at sea.  
  
Sia stayed where she was and eventually drifted off to sleep. As she slept she dreamt about what would happen if Rick were to find her and what the captain of this ship would do with her. Subconsciously she thought 'It can't be any worse than what Rick did or death.'  
  
Sia woke to the yells of a burly man. "What t'e hell are ye doing in 'ere?" He glared down at her in surprise in anger. Sia jumped up and the man continued cussing in her direction.  
  
"Shh!" Sia clamped a hand over his mouth and did her best to keep him from moving away from her grasp. "I'll make you a deal. Can ye keep yer mouth shut as I explain it to ye?" The man nodded and Sia let go of him. "Shall I assume yer the cook?"  
  
"Ay, Thomas. An who the hell are ye?" He stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"I'm Sia and I needed to stay aboard this ship till it gets to the next port." She gave him an assuring look. "I'll make ye a deal. Ye can't tell your captain about me."  
  
"Wha's in it for me?" The cook looked at her uncertainly.  
  
Sia smirked, "I won't kill ye before ye get a chance to tell the captain." She lifted her skirt and half way pulled out the dagger. Standing straight she looked at him. The cook rolled his bloodshot eyes and pulled his cutlass out of his sheath. Sia tilted her head to the side. "Right then. I shall be under yer command and do as ye say." She saw the glint in his eyes. "Except no sex!" She added hastily.  
  
Thomas looked at her and picked at his teeth with his finger. "I'm goin t'e have to pass then darling." He smirked and again pulled out his cutlass.  
  
"Damnit." Sia muttered under her breath as she was led to the captain's quarters. However as she exited the galley she glanced out the window. They were surrounded by cool salty water.  
  
Another crew member smirked and winked at her as he opened to door to the captains quarters. She was shoved in and the door was slammed shut. She yelled at the door and kicked it but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a familiar slurred voice. "Ello luv." 


End file.
